Worth It
by ambessa4eva
Summary: Tony, a 17 year old from Arizona faces a tragedy. How does he overcome it? He becomes an alcoholic. This is the story of a boy who overcomes the odds and quits his addiction and learns to live everyday like it was HIS last.
1. Three Months

_Ambessa4eva's note:_ **Okay, I did not write this story, so I own nothing (except for editing)! My friend, Rachel wrote this. But, sadly, her computer blocked fanfiction, so I told her I could post it for her. I know this chapter is really, really short, but she said the others are longer.**

Chapter One- 3 Months

Tony stared at his face in the mirror, he was seventeen (almost 18) but he looked 21. His eyes drooped but he wasn't tired. He thought to himself all affects of the booze. Three months ago he was getting drunk every night at his friends' house's behind his divorced parents and the law's backs. But now it was 3 months later and he hadn't had a night out with Mr. Bud Light or even Mrs. Vodka, boy was he proud of himself. He got dressed and walked out into the hallway of the Rah center and breathed in fresh air.

That's what the Rehab center called the stuffy smell of plastic and 80-degree temperatures INSIDE in ARIZONA in the middle of SUMMER! Yes, life had been tough here at the Center not seeing his parents but once a every 2 weeks and not seeing his girlfriend in 3 MONTHS!

But today that would all change. It was graduation day and Tony was ready to start a new life and go into the outside world a sober 17 year-old. But as Tony walked down that hallway into the main office where the graduation ceremony would be held, he thought back on his story of how he got here and how it all started.

_Rachel's note: _**It might be a little short, but it should do for now. The other chapters are longer.**


	2. Rough Day

**Hello, again! Just as before, I do not own this story. A friend of mine, Rachel, has written it. But sadly, she can not get a fanfiction. The only thing I am guilty of is editing. Read, enjoy, and PLEASE review!**

Chapter Two- Tough Day

"Tony, wake up!" Tony's mother Teresa yelled from down the hall. "We can't be late for Robbie's flight."

"Shut up mom, I'm not going to go put my brother on a plane that will only take him 100 miles away!" Tony was so mad at his mom that she thought this flight was all that mattered: his 9 year old brother going on a plane to there dad's house in California. Tony flew out there every other month and Robbie went every 6 months.

Tony just went back to sleep until he heard the door finally close and the car drive off down the rode. Then he ran downstairs to call Angie. He wanted her to come over with no parents around. Of course he wasn't going to do anything like that with her. But his mom always hovered and didn't let them talk for the littlest minute. Yes, she picked up! Tony asked her to come over in like 5 minutes. Of course she said yes.

Soon she was sitting there on his couch as he played Guitar Hero. That's all they did whenever she came over anyway, she could kill him on almost every song and he was determined to beat her. Then Tony decided it would be a good idea to just start kissing her out of nowhere, just a little kiss. But of course as soon as he gets anywhere near his mother has to walk in.

"Tony Richard Lewis! What do you think your doing?" Her voice boomed over top of the Guitars on the game. "I always tell you that you aren't to have anybody over here while I am out! Angie, I know you didn't know the rules but I'm sure your parents wouldn't like this either. Do they know you're here?"

"Yes, ma'am they do. I just thought we could sit and play Guitar Hero. Tony had just kissed me it wasn't much of a kiss, just a little one. I'm sorry, ma'am." Angie was really afraid of Tony's mom ever since they started going out, but no one ever really knew why.

Tony sat down on the couch and watched TV 'till one. Then he began to think that his little brother should have been in California on the ground and in his dad's house. They should have called at least an hour and a half ago. His mom was asleep so he knew she couldn't be worried.

He picked up the phone and began to call his dad's cell phone. But it rang first.

"Hello" Tony said half shocked into the phone.

"Tony, thank god it's not your mother she would flip out if I told her this."

"What, dad what?" He was worried now.

"T, I have been waiting here at the airport for an hour" His dad used the nickname that Tony had had since he was younger than he could remember "I asked the clerk at the desk if she knew about the flight but she said they were having radio troubles and they couldn't reach he captains. Tony, don't tell your mother about this. She'll do the same thing she did to me when she left, start crying and blaming me."

Tony didn't worry too much he knew that one time when he was flying out to his dad's, the plane hit turbulence and they had to fly 3 extra hours to find an alternate way back into California. He told his dad to give him updates and promised he wouldn't tell his mother and hung up.

After he hung up with his dad, Tony sat back down on the couch and flipped through the channels. As he hit the news channel he saw something that made his blood run cold. On the local news report it flashed a picture of a plane in pieces in a field.

Tony just stood there as the phone rang. He couldn't believe it. His mother finally woke up and ran to the phone to pick it up. And Tony could tell by the look on her face that his father had called her and told her of the news.

His mother hung up the phone and ran over to Tony and held him and they cried together until they were both asleep. When he woke up the sun was already up and rising and the news was still on the TV. Except now it wasn't just a small story of a plane crashing in a field on accident. There was a HUGE news story about it. Every channel they weren't reporting it an accident. The news channels were calling it a highjacking of a plane, with some 200 dead. Tony walked into the kitchen and upstairs and down in the basement but he absolutely could not find his mother. He then saw the note on the kitchen counter:  
T,

I had to drive down to the airport to report your brother was on that plane. I won't be back until this afternoon. Call your dad. He would sure would like to hear from you as soon as he could. Be safe, don't leave the house.

-Mom

Tony's eyes filled with even more tears again, as he knew that it was true: his little brother was dead and was not coming back. Had they found his body? Was he still alive?

Tony thought: _Of course he's dead no one could have survived that, especially a 9-year-old with asthma_.

As Tony picked up the phone to once again call his father, he couldn't think of anything to say. All he and his father did was cry for about an hour.

Finally, Tony broke the silence and crying, "Dad, Robbie was my best friend, really he was. After you and mom split up and we moved here I had no friends. Robbie was always there when I came home and didn't have any friends to hang out with. We'd play video games or something but now I don't know if I can even come home from school anymore." Tony knew that sounded harsh and hard to believe but it was the truth and he meant it with every breath he could spare.

"Tony, don't think that you can't come home. Your mother is always there, and me, well I'm only a phone call away. Your mom was really torn up this morning now you understand Tony, you son, YOU have to be strong for her! She never was the best to handle these death things lightly. I checked last night at the roster of the, you know, _dead_ and I'm sorry son, your brother was on there. One young boy around the age of nine or ten, he was the only child that age on the flight roster and on the death roster." His father's words slid down Tony's back and made him shiver. "Now T, you hear me? You can't let this get to you. I mean of course you need to be sad but I mean… You remember in Sunday school they used to tell you that death was a part of life? Well it was time for Robbie to complete his life and go be with his maker."

Tony told his dad that he couldn't talk about it anymore and that he had to go eat something or he was going to starve. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed Robbie's favorite cereal: Frosted Flakes, and threw them in the trash. He couldn't eat his brother's cereal. He opened the refrigerator and saw milk, eggs, and beer. That's all they had. Well he didn't want eggs and no other cereal in the house, so no reason for milk. His mom used to drink a beer when she was down and it would help her. There were 7 left, one wouldn't hurt. So Tony cracked one open, it tasted pretty good. He slugged another big drink and this time it kind of burned the back of his throat.

Then he actually realized what he was doing. He was drinking, under AGE! His mom was going to kill him if she found out. He quickly drank the rest and stuffed it into the bottom of the trashcan. He ran upstairs put on some new clothes and got on the computer. His friends were all online but he didn't feel like talking. They all sent him emails asking him to, you know, come play basketball or something, but he didn't want to. One email in particular talked about a party going on that night. It was at Harry Maye's house, and if Tony knew anything it was that Harry's mom and dad wouldn't be there and there would be alcohol. Tony thought he needed it now to calm him down because he felt better after he drank the 1st beer and, well, the more the merrier of the beer right now. So he emailed Harry back and said he'd be there. He called Angie and asked her to go with him but she couldn't so he decided he would just go with some other guys form the basketball team.

Tony figured his mother wouldn't be home for another couple of hours so he decided to drink the rest of the bottles of beer and, WOW did he feel different. The bottles lay all over the floor of the kitchen as Tony ran to the bathroom to throw up.

These were only seven of maybe the many hundred's of bottles of beer and other alcohol Tony consumed in a 3-month period.

**There you go! There is Rachel's Chapter Two of Worth It. We hope you liked it, and review!**


End file.
